Gotta Follow My Rainbow!
by LA J Lover7778
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is a normal student at Chaos Control High. But, what happens when he gets mixed up with Lena Breeze, a new singer? Of course he helps her, but will he follow her on stage, in front of many people, and play his guitar for her? And that's not mentioning his school life! A/N This will have Christain songs and references. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: First off, I want to say, tttttthhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnnkkkkk yyyyyoooooouuuu for choosing this story to read! I know the name of this story isn't that well thought out and the summary isn't very good ether, whoever reads this deserves to be blest by God. I have high hopes for this story, if you(the reader) have an idea for story, or a CO that want to be in a chapter by all means tell me! Alright, without further ado, Lena, the disclaimer,**

**Lena: she doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the song Overcomer. If she did, Sonic X wouldn't have anything to do with Chris, and it would be for teens. **

* * *

Sonic's POV

Gotta go gotta go gotta go! I yelled in my head as I zipped past a mall tugging on my cameo shirt. Why does it have to be Monday? Still, I have to be at school now or detention for a month! I reminded myself. School started one month ago, and I still can't wake up in time to make it before the bell, even with my speed! My teacher was getting so made at me, for walking in at the last minute, that she threatened me with detention for a month. A whole falling month! I don't know what I'd do I that happened. Maybe die of boredom.

"No, I really had enough! Please, leave me alone!" I heard a girl yell pulling me out of my thoughts. I skid to a stop to see twenty photographers taking pictures of, well, I couldn't really see who. I casually walked up to them, dropping my school bag on the sidewalk, forgetting my last thought. These photographers backed the poor girl to the wall with no hope to escape, of course without me that is.

"Tisk, tisk." I said to myself. I peeked over the shoulder of a photographer rabbit and gasped. They were taking pictures of a beautiful fox! I instantly recognized her from a magazine I read over the weekend, she's a new singer, if I remembered that correctly. She was wearing a blue tank-top with a big purple flower on it and dark blue jeans. She had sunglass on and an over the shoulder purse. Her ears and tail were tipped with purple, while her arms were line with purple. And her eyes... they were a just the most beautiful mix of purple and gold. I could get lost forever in-

"Turn the right and put on a smile!" One of the photographers complained breaking my thoughts. I quickly shook my head started thinking.

"Please, just leave me be!" The girl yelled looking annoyed. I smiled as I put the finale toughs on my plan.

"One more pose!" Another photographer begged. The singer opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off,

"You wanna to know what I think?" I started. Everyone's attention slowly turned to me, "I think she's had enough of you jerks!" I announced. Everyone who wasn't looking at me before, now quickly moved to see me better. In doing that, they made a path to the girl for me. I casually walked up and whispered to her "You want these idiots gone?" She quickly nodded her head while my smile grew. I turned around to face the crowd of photographers. "Alright all of you, I'm gonna give you two options: One, leave the girl now. Or two, the hard way." I grinned as I held my hand up with two fingers out.

Ether way, this is gonna be fun. I thought as my smile turned into a smirk.

The photographers looked at each other then back at me. Could they read their thoughts or something?

"Who are you to push us around?" A fox photographer asked. I put my hand down and opened my mouth to answer, but somebody beat me to it,

"Why do you get to tell us what to do?" A panda photographer asked. I opened my mouth again, but like last time, someone beat me to it,

"He's the girls boyfriend! Why else would he help her?" A photographer from the back of the crowd yelled. I jumped in shock.

Okay, if this plan wasn't complicated enough, now they think I'm her boyfriend?! These people believe anything, but blue hedgehogs. I complained to myself as they took more pictures. I lifted my arms up to hide my face from the cameras.

"Ugh, I hate the paparazzi!" The girl complained, looking even more annoyed.

"Well then, I guess it's 'bout time we showed them what its like to be on the other side of the camera!" I told the girl. I heard her giggle before I turned to crowd and continued, "Hey paparazzi! Cheese!" I said as I started running around the girl. She squeaked in shock, but stayed still. The photographers started to back away in fright.

Ha! I got them now... I thought to myself as I started running in between each photographer, taking their cameras. I'll take this, this oh! This too! I thought happily while taking the last camera which looked very expensive.

"Oh, and boys," I started, as I stopped to stand before the girl with all their cameras, "I did warn you." I said in a lower voice with a smirk. I turned on my heel to look at the girl. She was smiling gratefully at me. "Mind if I take you away from these jerks?" I asked jerking my head at the stunned crowd of photographers.

"Please!" She squeaked happily. I smiled as I picked her up bridal style, still holding on to the cameras.

"Hang on tight!" I told her as I ran down the street. She squeaked and held on tight, but nothing else, though I wasn't even going half my real speed! I stopped at a bridge over a highway. I looked back to check if those idiots were out of sight, the only thing I could see was a sidewalk, they were gone.

"Ah-could you put me down?" I heard the girl ask sweetly, but also shyly. I jumped slightly, and looked at her in my arms.

"O-of course!" I said putting her down. She dusted herself off and looked up to me.

"Thank you for saving me from those stupid paparazzi! They drive me nuts! I don't even know why they'er after me, I'm not even that popular." She trailed off. "Well, there has to be something that I can do for you. Not everyday someone will save me from those idiots." She asked with a smile.

"Hmm... you could start with your name." I said with a cockily grin. She stared at me slightly surprised.

"O-Oh! So sorry for my rudeness, I'm Lena Breeze." She said quickly. I smiled at her. That's what her name was!

"Okay then, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" I said happily.

She nodded her head and said, "It's very nice to meet you Sonic." She bowed slightly.

"I'm not one to be formal, then there's no need for my friends to be formal around me." I said with a smile. Lena looked up at me, clearly surprised at my friendliness.

"There has to be something more I can give you then just my name..." She trailed off in thought. I don't really need anything, so I let her think. My eyes wondered over to the cameras still in my hand.

"Hey, Lena, watch this." I said as I walked to the edge of the bridge holding up the cameras.

"Don't tell your gonna-" She started as she ran over to stop me, but it was to late. I dropped the cameras over the ledge and watched as they landed and broke. A few seconds later, they were run over by some cars. I started laughing hard, and I have no idea why. Maybe because Lena was laughing too.

"I can't believe you just dropped them!" Lena finally managed to say through giggles. She was gripping her stomach from laughter. "Those cameras might have costed more then you yearly allowance!" She cried as we stopped laughing. I leaned against the rail as Lena was still gripping her stomach, hunching over.

"Actually, I think all the allowance I'll ever earn in my life!" I said. "Oh well, I guess they need to find a new hobby now." I finished with a smirk.

"Do you want to make their lives miserable?" She asked trying to hind her smile, but failed. I chuckled.

"No, I just wanna have a good time." I answered. She stood up strait and looked at me.

"Hey that reminds me! I'm performing in a concert this weekend, do you wanna come?" Lena asked. I turned to look at her. Her eyes seamed to be begging me.

"Sure, how much are the tickets?" I asked.

Maybe I can get Tails to come. Hmmm, oh course if he feels better by then.

"The only price for you pay is saving me from the paparazzi. Here I'll give you four." She said as she started to dig through her bag.

"You sure?" I asked unsure.

It's not everyday someone will hand you free tickets. A voice said in my head.

Who are you? I asked it.

I'm you, um, to put it simply, I'm a voice in your head. It responded.

Oooohhhhh how come we never met before? I asked.

Um, why not we get back to the problem at hand? The voice asked me.

What problem? I asked it.

"Um, Sonic?" Lena asked, holding out four tickets for me.

"Oh sorry. Thanks." I said awkwardly as I grabbed the tickets. I looked at them for a second, then shoved them in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Where were you off to, before you saw me?" Lena asked changing the subject.

"I was off to my prison called school." I said frowning. I heard her chuckle.

"Well, your gonna be pretty late if you stick around here any longer." She told me while trying to keep her laughter down.

"Oh my fallin' balls!" I said when I finally looked at the time. "I'm gonna get detention for a month now! Ugh!" I yelled throwing my hands up in frustration. It was nine o'clock, nine o'clock!

"Hey, I could come with you and talk to your principal. Maybe he'll let you slip this time." Lena suggested. I shook my head as I recover my senses.

"No, all my teachers hate me. Especially my science teacher." I told her.

She shook her head and said. "Don't worry about it! I know what it's like to be hated." Her voice was lower, "But I also know what it's like to try. Give me a shot." She said with a smile. I looked at her.

By the sound of her voice, it's easy to tell she didn't have the best past. The least I can do, is try to change that. I thought to myself.

"Alright, lets do it to it!" I said as Lena's smile grew.

* * *

-after school-

* * *

I CAN'T believe they did this to me. Or us, or, ugh! Whatever! I don't even care anymore! How does my principal guess that I brought my adopted cousin to school to say that she was a pop star (or soon to be) and I saved her from the paparazzi as an _**excuse**_ to get out of detention?! Why would I have a fox for a cousin anyway?! I barely even know my who my cousins are! The worse part is, my stupid principal made Lena take class' for the day. Without me. I think she took it alright, but I still feel bad for dragging her in this. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I yelled at myself. I looked shyly over at Lena, who got caught in all of this, only because she was trying to help me get out of it. She's a very nice person.

She felt my gaze and turned to look at me. She smiled, and I smiled back. I turned my attention back to the front of the room where our teacher, Mr. Callin Fox, had fallen asleep. My eyes slowly scanned the wall until they fell upon the clock.

It's only three twenty-five?! We've been here for twenty minutes and I'm already dying of boredom?! Wow. I thought to myself as I buried my face in my hands.

"_Got so much on your mind, nothing really going right, looking for a ray of hope_." I heard Lena whisper in a singing voice. I looked at her. She was still staring at the wall. She hummed the tone then continued, "_whatever it is you may be going through_." She hummed a little more, "_I know He's not gonna let it get the best of you, your an overcomer._" She whispered, then turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that's beautiful Lena." I told her. She blushed slightly as she looked down at her desk.

"Thanks, I just thought you needed a little encouragement." She said shyly. I smiled at her.

She really does care about others more then herself, huh. I thought.

"The song was by Mandisa its called Overcomer. It's one of my favourites." She told me while looking up in thought.

"Cool. Hey, since this dude fell asleep on us, why not tell me what your gonna sing this weekend?" I asked.

"Sure!-" she started, but was cut off by her phone. She picked it up and seamed surprised at what it said. She pressed a button and held her it to her ear. I looked away, trying to distract myself for as long as she was on the phone.

Why was I stupid enough to not charge my phone last night? I asked myself.

Well, first off you were texting Tails. He got sick a few days ago and you wanted to tell him what You did in science. After about, three hours, you fell asleep texting, remember? the voice in my head asked.

Right! Tails freaked out and tried to call me. I responded.

But your older sister, Sonia, heard it before you, and answered it. I think we all know what happened after that. The voice finished.

Yep, anyone can guess that she was pissed and took my phone, and was stupid enough not to charge it. I told it. The voice sighed in response. You know, I think we get along very nicely! I told the voice.

Oh my goodness, I'm YOU! The voice yelled at me.

Wait, what? I asked in confusion.

I'm yo-

"What?! They just can't- right right. But where are you- yes of course!- me?! Are you crazy?" Lena yelled at her phone pulling me out of my thoughts, a second time this day. "I can't sing without- I know that! But how are you- I can't find a new- please stop cutting me off!" She continued.

I looked at her in shock. The tone of her voice was frightening. I wouldn't want to be the one on the other side of that phone call.

"Please find me one! A good one, that knows all the songs.- wait, what do you mean I don't have anyone? Oh great! You know what? You win, I'll find one, even if the press has to know!" She nearly screamed into her phone as she took it from her ear and pressed a button Anybody could see the annoyance in her eyes. Her beautiful-

"Sonic," She started breaking my thoughts, again, "my band just broke up. That was our manager on the phone, he said, since I was the lead singer, and the fact that none of the band wants to perform, I could still perform, if I get a band together within three days." She paused to sigh. "Only my best friend wants to stay with me, she plays the keyboard. What on earth am I going to do?!" She yelled as she buried her face in her hands. I quickly looked over at Mr. Callin. He was still asleep. Somehow.

Good, now all I have to do is remember...

"_Got so much on your mind, nothing really going right, looking for a ray of hope_." I sang to her. She slowly lifted her head in amazement, well, that's what it looked like to me. I hummed a little more of the tone before continuing, "_Whatever it is you may be going through_." I paused again to hummed the tone, then continued, but this time, Lena joined me, "_I know He's not gonna let it get the best of you, your an overcomer!_" We finish together. I looked over at her, I guess singing speaks louder then words, because she was glowing. Her eyes were shinning, and it seamed she could fly.

"Sonic, you have a great voice! Are you in that Band club?" Lena asked eagerly. I was taken aback at her question, but shook it off.

"No, but don't-" I started, but 'Call me maybe' came on. I looked over at Mr. Callin. He slowly woke up, and started searching for something on the desk. He found his phone and answered it, stoping the music.

"Oh man, who has that for a ringtone?" I whispered to myself. Lena giggled.

"Well, he does for one." Lena responded. I looked at her form the corner of my eye. She was staring at Mr. Callin's desk.

"O-of course!- no no nothing important.- I can leave right now- yes yes!" Mr. Callin told his phone. I looked at him like if he was crazy, which I think he is. "Where?- okay, I'll be there in ten- yes, thank you!" He said as he ended the call. "Alright kids, you can get off early, but Sonic, I want to see you here tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes then responded sarcastically, "Of course doc, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I told you yesterday! _Stop_ calling me that!" The teacher yelled at me.

I looked at him in the eye an said, "Okay teach." At that comment his face turned red and it looked like he would blow a blood vessel. I tried very hard _not_ to laugh, but seeing Lena giggling, didn't help.

"Oh so help me- Sonic, I have the power to make your detention an hour longer and for t-three or f-four months! _Stop_ calling me by your s-stupid nicknames!" He yelled at me. I pretended to look offended.

"Teach, ah- teacher, my nicknames for you are on the top of the list, I truly thought you liked having the best nicknames in the school, I guess I was mistaken. Sorry." I told him as I pretended to keep back tears. I heard Lena sniffle, I wasn't sure if it was for effect or she actually thought I was this way. Mr. Callin looked slightly surprised, but shook it off.

"Sonic, I've seen you do this to Mis. Takey, I'm not going to fall for it too." Teach told me.

"Really? I'm glad you know me, I would like to know you more, but you sleep _so_ _much_. Maybe I should talk to the principal... Hmm." I said as I looked up in thought. I heard Lena giggling doing her best to keep her laughter in, but it seamed she would break soon.

"Sonic, don't you dare. I-I-I can expel you!" He yelled trying to threaten me. I sighed.

"You're a lame excuse for a teacher, you're not even worth of my nicknames. Deep down, I thought you were _cool_, oh well." I told him as I got up. I looked at Lena, who was now laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor crying.

"You thought I was _cool_? Sonic, that has to be the worse lie you told me all day!" Mr. Callin told me. He looked like he just caught me, but I had him caught long before this conversation started.

I looked at my wristwatch before answering him, "Okay then, I think I stalled you for a good ten minutes, good luck getting to where you need to!" I said looking up at him. I heard Lena gasp. Still don't know if it's for effect or she doesn't really know what I'm planing.

"_Soooooooonic_!" Teach yelled at me.

"Ah, that's what I like to hear." I turned to Lena to see her reaction. She was aw stricken. She was sitting on the floor with her eyes were widened, her mouth was open, and she was pointing her fingers everywhere trying to process what happened. It was hard to hold down my laughter, I had to let out a few giggles. "Hey Lena, wanna to blow this pop stand?" I asked, hoping she would return to her normal.

"Please!" She squeaked as she stood up. I smiled as I walked up to her, I took her hand and dragged her out the door.

"Sooonic! Get back here!" Mr. Callin shouted.

"I'm gonna tell the principal if you don't let me leave!" I yelled back. I heard him punch his desk. I took that as 'please leave Sonic!' So, I started running off. My teachers can be pretty stupid sometimes.

"Ah! Sonic, warn me when your gonna run!" Lena complained as I was running. All I could was chuckle. I wasn't running fast, about the speed for Lena to run on her own.

Once we were on the other side of the school, I stopped. Lena nearly fell over, but managed to stay upright by putting her hands on her knees.

"Goodness Sonic...since when...we're you...so funny?" Lena asked through breaths.

I chuckled before answering, "I've always been, seriously, ask my science buddy, he'll tell you all about it." I smiled at the thought of science partner.

"Can I get his name?" She asked standing strait.

"Miles Prower, Tails is his nickname." I told her.

"Tails?" She asked confused.

"When you meet him, you'll understand." I said as I turned to see where we were exactly. "Oh man, we gotta _go_." I said realizing we were standing right in front of room 201.

"Why? This is where the Band Club meets." She told me.

"Yeah, _that's_ why." I said as I reach for her wrist, but it was too late,

"Hey Sonic, fancy seeing _you_ here at this time." I heard someone say behind me. "What are you even going here, faker?" He asked. I slowly turned around to come face to face with a black hedgehog, with red highlights in his quills and two of his buddies, a black rabbit and another hedgehog that was green. The black hedgehog was wearing a dark brown jacket with a dark blue shirt with a black knife on it under and black jeans. His rabbit friend was wearing a purple jacket with a dark green shirt under and dark blue jeans. His green hedgehog friend was wearing a black jacket with a blood red shirt under with black pants. The black hedgehog was holding a guitar with both his hands. I was about to yell at the jerk, but Lena beat me to it.

"We were just passing through." She quickly grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away. I glared at the hedgehog one more time before following Lena.

"Look! The worlds _second_ best is being push around by his _girlfriend_!" He teased us as his 'friends' laughed.

Once he was out of earshot Lena said, "Sonic, don't tell that was the Band Club." I looked at her.

"Yes, sadly it was. That was Shadow and his 'friends' Scourge and Sten. They took over the Band Club, and no one ever dared to take it back." I told her. She looked up at me, and stopped walking.

"So, I guess we have to work with then now, huh." She said while tapping her finger on her chin. I froze.

"You're, not gonna work with those _sons of a-_."

"Clam down it was just a joke!" she said laughing to herself, I chuckled a little. She did get me there. "They're the Band Club, right?" She asked. I nodded my head. "So, we can't use your schools Band Club, we have to make our own." She told me.

* * *

**A/N Hey there! Thanks for reading again, it's means so much to me that you did! I'm not really sure what songs Lena is going to sing, so all song suggestions are greatly appreciated! Did the chapter seam a little rushed? I'm not sure, if anyone could tell me, just a simple 'rushed' would be nice. Until next time,**

**I love reading**

**Writing is for fun**

**Reviews are encouraging**

**All of that is true**

**LA J Lover7778 signing off :3**

**Ps, Here's the phone calls if want to know what the other person said:**

**Lena phone call:**

Lena's manager: hey Lena, I'm sorry, but I got some really bad news, you band just broke up.

Lena: ...

Lena's manager: they said they don't care if you preformed without them, you are the lead singer after all, but your friend, Brittany, still wants to perform with you though-

Lena: what? They just can't-

Lena's manager: but they did.

Lena: right right. But where are you-

Lena's manager: you're still gonna perform, right?

Lena: yes, of course!

Lena's manager: now you need to find a band.

Lena: me?! Are you crazy?!

Lena's manager: no but-

Lena: I can't sing without-

Lena's manager: I know but show must go on if you want to perform.

Lena: I know that! But how are you gonna-

Lena's manager: I not the one who's going to find you a band.

Lena: I can't find a new-

Lena's manager: well I can't find-

Lena: please stop cutting me off! Please find me one that knows all the songs-

Lena's manager: umm Lena? Theres no one to look for a band, and you know I don't have that time. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to-

Lena: wait, what do you mean I don't have anyone?

Lena's manager: You've only got your friend and me left, everyone else left thinking this was imposable.

Lena: oh great! You know what? You win, I'm gonna find a band, even if the press has to know!

**Mr. Callin Foxe's call:**

Mr. Callin's girlfriend: hey there, I got a gift card to this restaurant, do you want to come?

Mr. Callin: O-of course!

Girlfriend: your not doing anything important?

Mr. Callin: no no nothing important.

Girlfriend: when is a good time for you?

Mr. Callin: I can leave right now.

Girlfriend: that's great! See you in ten?

Mr. Callin: yes yes!

Girlfriend: it's Champs-

Mr. Callin: Where?

Girlfriend: it's next to the park.

Mr. Callin: okay, I'll be there in ten.

Girlfriend: great!

Mr. Callin: yes, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there! Thanks for reading this far!**

**Lena: I surprised they're actually reading this.**

**Me: hey! I made you, I also have the power to destroy you!**

**Lena: well, if you destroy me, then you can't write this story.**

**Me: ... I don't own Sonic or any of the lines from his games that I'm using.**

**Lena: if she did own Sonic, he wouldn't hate Amy.**

* * *

Why did Lena's band have to break up now? Why couldn't my school's Band Club be better? I asked myself.

Why not you man up and think of a plan? My voice in my head asked

Hey voice, why are you bothering me now? I asked.

Because you need to man up! the voice yelled.

I shook my head and turned to Lena.

"There's no way you're gonna ask the school Band Club to be you band, we have to find a new school, or band." I told her.

She shook her head, "No, I think your school will do fine." She smiled at me.

"What do you mean? That jerk will take over your band, he'll kick you out and you'll have to start from square one again." I told her.

She shook her head again, and said, "Sonic, we don't have to use the Band Club, we just have to use your schools talent. " I must have looked confused, because she sighed then continued, "We can set up auditions. The auditions don't have to be here. We could set them up in another school or something. The only thing the school provides is the kids." She smiled at her well-thought-out-plan. I blinked.

"That could work. But what if Shadow and his gang show up?" I asked, making sure Lena knew what she was doing.

"Even if they do, I judge people on character. We'll have to put that I the flyers too." She trailed off. This girl might think faster then I can run to already be thinking about the flyers!

"Alright then, what will the kids required to do?"" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"They have to come in a band, at lest three members." She told me. I smirked to myself and opened my mouth to ask another question, but she beat me to it. "If you're wondering I will be able to take one person from one band and add him to another. I can also take out people." I blinked. That's what I was going to ask!

"Okay, you're ready." I told her stunned.

"Not really, I need people who can get permission for me.." She trailed off in thought.

"Then we might as well ask my friends!" I joked. She looked me funny. "Right, I never told you about my friends, did I?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, since we're here, why not I introduce you guys!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and started walking.

"You get distracted easily, don't you?" Lena asked trailing behind me.

"What do you mean? I'm leading you to my friends so they can help us." I told her.

"You have got to be the weirdest friend I ever met." she mumbled to herself. I chuckled.

"So, you're saying you have friends?" I joked. She twisted her wrist out of my grip. I turned to see what she was going to do, but I didn't really have to do that. She punched my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" I pretended to be hurt. The punch didn't actually hurt, I just want to tease her more.

"Ha, your weaker then you look. Sonic, have you ever learned that weird is sometimes a complement?" Lena asked.

"Really? Well don't use that word like that in this school." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a long story, and it kinda started with that girl." I said pointing at one of my friends, a pink hedgehog. She was walking with her group of friends down the hall. She was wearing a purple tank-top and light blue jeans. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight.

"Seriously? To me, she almost looks popular talking to all those girls." Lena said confused.

"Well, I'll give you the short version of the story; when she first came to this school, everyone hated her because she always wore crazy outfits. Creamed Rabbit, one of my friends, told her why no one talked to her, and she didn't believe Cream. One day, a week after she first arrived, I had this crazy idea, so I got all my friends together to help put it together. The next day, my plan went into action. We made Daredevil Tuesday and dared everyone in the school to do something they would never do. I dared three girls to tell her, she looked beautiful. They did it, and the glow on her face was priceless. They talked for about two hours and became good friends. Three days later she asked them who dared them to complement her, they told her it was me. She went gaga over me, and she became my shadow, she follows me everywhere." I said. Lena looked surprised.

"Wow if I didn't know better, you like the girl." She teased. I glared at her.

"Hey, lets not get any ideas." I told her.

"But I thought we were getting ideas from your friends?" She asked as she giggled. I sighed.

"Fine, just, stay here." I told her.

"Why?" Lena asked. I just lifted my hand like a stop sign, and she didn't move. I walked over to the pink hedgehog still talking to her friends in the hall.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" I asked her casually.

"Oh Sonic, what brings you here?" She asked sweetly.

"I need your help, see, I met a friend on my way to school and-"

"Is that her?" She asked pointing at none other then Lena. The pop singer fox was looking around the hall, trying to distract herself I bet.

"Um, yeah." I answered her weakly. Sure enough, Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer (still don't know where she keeps it) and started walking towards Lena. "Amy, she's nice and she needs our help. Please listen!" I begged, but she was in that mood. I called it 'Sonic is mine no touchy'. I don't know why, it just sounds right.

"Hey, _you_!" She yelled at the fox. Lena turned to see her.

"Oh, hello, Sonic was just talking about you." She said. I walked up slowly behind Amy, just in case if she would try anything.

"He did? Well it's about time." Amy said putting down her hammer. "So, what's your business with Sonic?" She asked tightening her grip on her hammer.

"Oh, he's helping me put a band together." Lena told her. Amy didn't respond, I'm guessing out of confusion. "I'm Lena Breeze, a new singer. My band just broke up and I need a new one within three days." Lena finished. Amy lifted her hammer higher.

"Is that all?" Amy asked rudely. I held my breath.

"Yeah, that's it." Lena answered awkwardly. I walked up to the two.

"Well Amy, do you approve of her?" I joked leaning over her shoulder. I saw a light blush in her checks, great.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena asked. I chuckled a little.

"I guess I forgot to mention, Amy has to meet _every_ girl before I'm allowed to hang with her. Your the only one she didn't whack let." I smiled like it was a good thing.

"Well, not-"

"Amy, where's Sally? I need her to do me a favour." I asked cutting her off. She was only gonna say lies anyways.

"She has computer programming now, it doesn't end until four-thirty." She told me.

"Darn it. Can you text Tails for me?" I asked.

"Why? You have a phone don't you?" She asked. I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"Um, yeah, that's a long story, it's outta juice." I admitted.

"Oh, what do you want me to tell him?" She asked pulling out her phone.

"Just ask if we can meet me at landing point." I told her while looking up.

"Okay." She said slowly. I started looking around out of boredom.

"What's landing point?"" Lena asked. I looked at her in shook.

"It's one of our secret meeting places." I told her. She nodded her head.

"He said he's on his way, why do you need to see him?" Amy asked.

"It's been awhile since I last saw him, besides, he owes me." I said with a smirk. I quickly grabbed Lena's wrist and started dragging her through the hall. "Thanks Amy!" I said before I ran off dragging Lena behind me.

"Ah- Sonic." Lena growled at me. I laughed nervously.

"What?" I asked innocently looking back at her for a second. She sighed in response.

"You." She mumbled.

-once outside the school-

"Okay, you wait here while I go get Tails." I told Lena. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I'm gonna wait all that time?" She asked annoyed.

"It's not gonna be that long. I'm faster then the speed of sound! Remember?" I told her, while doing warmups.

"Don't expect me to be right here, I'll be around the school though." She told me as she walked off. This time, I sighed.

"Okay." I answered. No use in arguing. I sped off.

Lena's POV

I heard Sonic run off. Actually, I felt it. His breeze blow by as I continued to walk. It was very nice day out, the sun was shinning, there weren't to many clouds, and the tempter was perfect. Why did my band have to break up on such a beautiful day? Was that sad excuse for a singer back? That idiot, she better not want to ruin me again.

"Why was the day day perfect and not my life?" I shouted to the sky out of frustration.

"Maybe because we haven't formally met." I heard someone say behind the corner of the school. I sighed.

Lena, don't go over there. Walk away. I told myself firmly. I turned to leave, only to be caught. I turned to see the green hedgehog that was with Shadow holding onto my wrist. He was still wearing what he was wearing earlier.

"Hey, babe, no need to run." He told me sweetly. I resisted the urge to punch him.

"I've heard lots of things about you." I paused, "and they weren't good." I finished looking away. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked slightly hurt.

"Are you gonna judge me off of some rummers you heard? Why don't cha see for yourself?" He asked rudely.

"Ugh! I hate boys like you. All they want is-"

"Is t-that h-her?" I heard a young boy ask cutting me off. I turned around to see Sonic with a young fox. He was wearing a orange hoody and bright blue jeans with, two tails out. Wait, _two_ tails?! Is that, _Miles_?

"What _are_ you doing, Scourge?" Sonic asked, clearly annoyed.

"More like, what are _you_ doing? Wait! I know, ruining my fun." Scourge asked before letting me go and running off.

"You two know each other?" I asked confused my the green hedgehog's odd behaviour.

"From time to time he'll listen to me if he's out numbered." Sonic answered simply. I sighed.

I don't think I'll ever understand this blue blur.

"So, your Lena Breeze, the newest pop star in town, who's in need of a band, right?" The two tailed boy fox asked.

"A- yes, are you Miles Prower?" I asked.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Tails." He answered.

"Alright! Glad to see you guys like each other." Sonic said clapping his hands. I shook my head, then looked at Miles. If I wasn't dreaming, I thought I saw a blush.

"Wait, I have one more question before we get to my problem," I started as I turned to Miles, "how old are you Tails?"

The fox boy chuckled before answering, "Almost everyone asks me that, even Sonic sometimes. I'm eleven." He told me happily.

"And you go to this high school?" I asked him in disbelief.

"That's right." He chirped. I looked at Sonic for for any help. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just how smart are you?" I asked turning back to the young fox still not believing him. Sonic sighed as he looked away.

"Well, I've built a TV out of paper clips and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick, so, I guess I'm pretty smart." He said. I nearly fell over. I didn't even think that was posable!

"Tails, we didn't need your life's story. A simple, '_I'm smart_' would have done it." Sonic complained. I blinked.

"Sonic, you never said your friend was _this_ smart!" I yelled at him. He sighed, again.

"You would've never believed me. Besides, he doesn't know how to **_not_** catch a cold." The blur told me as the young fox sneezed.

"Heh, I'm still a little sick, it was worse this morning, but I'm going better now." Tails told me.

"You're one strong kid. Specially if you're friends with this nut-job." I commented. He chuckled.

"Alright, lets get back to the problem at hand. Tails, we still need to get everyone on this, auditions are tomorrow and-"

"Wait wait wait, Sonic, slow down." I started, cutting off Sonic. "What do you mean _auditions_ tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"You have three days to get a band together, so, set up today, auditions tomorrow, and a band the third day!" The speedster told me.

"Alright." I answered. This could work, if Sonic knows what he's doing.

"Lets get everyone at my house, so Tails, can you text the gang?" Sonic asked. I blinked. Am I going to Sonic's house to meet everyone? I looked at Tails, he seamed slightly confused with the plan.

"What about Blaze?" He asked. Sonic tapped his index finger on his chin in thought.

After five seconds, he lifted his head and said, "I guess we have to go get her. Alright Lena, Your gonna to meet Blaze first, 'kay?" Sonic asked. I looked at him slightly shocked. Why must he plan so fast?

"Alright, that's fine with me." I told him.

"Great! This way!" Sonic chirped as he grabbed my hand. I slightly blushed, again. Why must he always take me by the hand? I don't think he ever noticed my blush every time he grabs my hand, but the felling is still annoying, I'm starting to think that I think everything is annoying! Oh well.

"Oh, Lena." Sonic started before he took off.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hold on." He said right before he sprinted. I yelped out of shock as I barely kept up, but didn't complain. He did warn me.

"Hey Sonic, what about Tails?" I asked.

He chuckled then answered, "Look up." I looked up as nearly lost my balance. Tails, was, _flying_! With his _tails_?! How does that even _work_?!

"T-Tails, wha- what on _earth_-?" I barely managed to ask.

"Huh, you can blame Sonic." He told me while looking forward. I looked at the blue hedgehog in front of me, but he didn't say anything. I guess he wasn't listening.

"And, here we are!" Sonic announced while slowing down. That didn't take long. Once we stopped I looked around. We were in the park standing next the the 'Great Tree'. The biggest tree in the park. There were a few benches around it, and not many people.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking around.

"We're here so you can meet Blaze. She loves to get away and read, _a lot_. She doesn't answer her phone when she's reading, so one of us has to find her." Sonic told me. I nodded my head slowly trying to understand. He turned to Tails and continued, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Deal" Tails answered. I blinked.

They held out their hands and said in unison, "Rock, paper, scissors!" I looked at their hands. Sonic chose scissors, and Tails chose rock, which means Tails wins!

"Darn." Sonic mumbled to himself. Tails laughed a little.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." The young fox remembered the blue blur. I couldn't help but laugh at this sight. I mean, since when does Sonic, listen to anyone? As far as I'm concerned, no one but eleven year olds!

"Are you gonna back out just because you lost?" I teased.

"Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself, I'm going," Sonic told us, then turned to Tails, "don't try anything _to_ serious, 'kay?" The poor boy blushed madly at that complement. Sonic smirked and ran off. Dust flew a few seconds later. I looked over at Miles, and sighed. I could see the embarrassment in the young foxes eyes. That Sonic, what a jerk.

"So, how long have you known Sonic?" I asked, hopping to clam the boy down as we started walking around the 'Great Tree'.

"I've known him, well, as long as I can remember. In my life, there was _never_ a time when I couldn't ask for his help. In return of course, he teases me, but I'm okay with it. We're like brothers, and sometimes, I think we are." Tails trailed off. I smiled, it's so nice to see friendship like this, and most of the time, it's rare. I guess I was so happy a tear went down my cheek. I felt so happy inside. Tails finally finished his thought and looked up at me. His eyes widened in shock. "A-are you okay?" He asked his voice clearly worried. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hearing you talk about Sonic and how much his means to you, I can't help but be a little emotional." I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye. He smiled back.

"Sonic is a _very_ special person. He always helps those who need it. Even me." Tails told me. I chuckled.

"You need help from him? Your a genius! If anything, _you_ should be helping _him_!" I told him.

"Well, a genius has to start somewhere, he did have the crazy idea of me flying with my tails." He said looking at the 'Great Tree'.

"How on earth did he think of _that_?!" I asked unable to believe that it was Sonic who made Miles fly with his tails.

"It's a really long story, I'll tell you sometime." He said. "Anyways, that's not the only thing Sonic has ever helped me with." Tails said.

"What else?" I asked unable to think of anything useful Sonic could do.

"I forget my homework from time to time." He mumbled.

"So _that_ was the favour Sonic was talking about." I mumbled to myself as I put together everything. Tails forgot his homework and Sonic got it for him. Therefore, Tails owed Sonic a favour. That makes enough sense to me. Now that I got that strait, what about this, 'Blaze' the girl?

"What's Blaze like?" I asked thinking about her. She's gonna be the first- er- second of Sonic's friends that in gonna meet, might as well learn something.

"Hmm, she's not that talkative. She like's reading and writing. She can jump really high, and can kick very hard, so what ever you do, do not made her mad. Don't insult books or writing, that makes her mad. I think that's all you need to know." Tails told me. I nodded my head. That is very good to know. I'm glad I asked.

"Thanks!" I chirped. Tails finally pulled his attention from the tree and looked down one of the paths.

"Sonic's coming, stand back." He warned me as he took a few steps back. I copied him. Soon enough, a cloud of dust flew by. I squeaked as I covered my eyes. Once the dust cleared, I looked around for blue blur.

"If your looking for Sonic, he went up the 'Great Tree'." Tails told me as he nervously chuckled. I looked at him in shock.

"Why would he do that? Out of frustration?" I asked. Tails shook his head. I turned my attention back to the tree. Sure enough, Sonic was falling out of it.

"AAAAAHHHH-" The blue blur screamed, but he was cut off by the dirt when he hit it face first. I lifted my arms to cover my eyes.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" Tails asked very worried. I looked up to see the young fox helping the blue hedgehog.

"Man, Blaze packs a pretty bad kick." Sonic commented slowly getting up while rubbing his right shoulder. "I can't believe she just dropped kicked me out of a tree! That takes skill." He said once he was up still rubbing his head.

"Lets move before she comes down." Tails told his 'brother'. I walked over to them standing about three yards away from the tree.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Sonic.

"I ran up, and the greeting I get is a kick on my head. Never,_ ever_, bother her when she's reading. Unless your like me, and can take a kick to the face and then land on it." Sonic told me. I nodded my head slowly. Sonic is no where as weak as I thought.

I turned to look up the tree and asked, "Do you think she's coming down?" Before the 'brothers' could answer, I saw a purple cat jumping from branch to branch. I blinked as she jumped gracefully, she _really_ was what Tails said. She was wearing a sky blue shirt and purple leans. She landed perfectly right beside me. She looked at me, her with her yellow eyes seaming to be piercing me deep within. I stood there helpless, I couldn't find the strength move.

"Gosh Blaze, no need to glare at her, I thought I knew you better." Sonic complained. This is her glare?! Okay, now I see why Sonic and Tails are so careful around her. Well, at least Tails is.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but you did surprise me." That purple cat formally told Sonic rudely as she closed her eyes. She walked around me and up to Sonic. "What is it that you want?" She asked a little nicer. A little.

"I want to help my new friend here, in order to do that, I need your help to set up a band for her." Sonic told her. I held my breath. I had a right to be scared, I mean, she just kicked Sonic out of a _twenty foot_ tree! I think I'm right to be on edge.

"And you not even gonna ask if that's okay?" She asked rudely. Sonic sighed.

"Why not I just fill you in?" He asked sarcastically. Blaze nodded her head. "Okay,-" Sonic told her everything that happened today. She didn't seamed surprised at the end. She just sighed and turned to me.

"You know your letting a immature, over confident, stubborn, and headstrong child organize your auditions, right?" Blaze asked. I started thinking, was Sonic really like all of that? He never really ask me if I wanted to meet Blaze, and he's always acting fast, I wonder how his brain keeps up with him. He did stand up to Scourge with no problem. He didn't want me to use his schools Band Club for my band, wow, he is all of that, but he is something more.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." I told her. On top of all those characteristics, Sonic's got something that I've never seen before. The actual glow of _friendship_ in his eyes. Anyone who meets him can tell. I know it. I mean, Sonic is a jerk, but a good jerk that's why his friends stay with him. He can be friends with anyone who likes the fact that he can befriend anyone. Shadow, and his gang see it, that's why they despise him. He's too good for them. To be Sonics enemy is like, being friendship itself's enemy. I know that my auditions are in good hands if Sonic gets his best friends on it. Okay, that was even cheesier then Pokemon. To sum up all that cheesy stuff and put it into something that isn't so cheesy, I trust Sonic.

"This is your band, it's not my decision." Blaze told me nicely. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I told her. She smiled slightly then turned to Sonic who had stopped rubbing his head.

Sonic's POV

"I believe you have to introduce us before we head to your house, Sonic." She reminded me nicely. Oh my fallin' balls! She said something _nice_ to me! Because of Lena, or what? That's not like her.

"Oh, right!" I started as I walked up to the two girls. "Lena, this is Blaze." I said pointing at my purple cat friend, "Blaze, this is Lena, she's not a punching- ah- kicking bag in your case, she's a friend." I joked with a cocky grin. Lena gasped while Tails started giggling.

"I don't know why I know you." Blaze mumbled to herself as she looked away.

"Okay! Tails, can you start texting everyone to meet at my house?" I asked my buddy. The two tailed fox nodded as he pulled out his phone. "Blaze, you to." I ordered. She glared at me, but chose to ignore her and walk over to Lena.

"Looks like you got everything under control." She commented. I nodded.

"Yep, easy as falling out of a tree." I joked with a smile. She giggled which made my smile grow.

"So, how many of your friends are gonna be at your house?" She asked.

"Hmm well, you, Tails, Blaze, Amy, Carmy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Cosmo, Sally, Mighty, Ray, Chip, and, umm..." I paused to think of her name. "Tikal! Yeah, that's it. Umm," I looked up counting all the names, "fifteen people in all." I finished.

"Sixteen, if you're gonna be there." She corrected me. I looked at her.

"Your sharp, what school do you go to?" I asked. She turned away about to say something, but was cut off by Blaze,

"Everyone is on there way, we should get going if we want to make it before them." I blinked.

"Well, pick up the pace!" I said as grabbed both Lena's and Blaze's wrists. "Hold on!" I told them as I bolted off.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! I also hope you caught some of the lines I used from one of Sonic's games. There was also a scene from one of his games too. I wanna see how many of you can guess right, so I'm not gonna tell you. *starts laughing evilly***

**Ps, I would like to thank 'sonicskycrafter' and 'guest' for reviewing!**

**Sonic is awesome**

**Tails can fly**

**Blaze controls fire**

**LA J Lover7778 signing off :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *sigh* this is short. Really short. To be honest, I'm not totally happy with it. It's hard for me to get into Amy's character and the other people I used in this chapter.**

**Lena: Well, why didn't you try harder?**

**Me: Because I didn't feel like it.**

**Lena: Lazy.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Lena: Oh, nothing. She doesn't own Sonic, he's to awesome for her. If She did own him, She'd probably ruin him.**

**Me: Hey! Wait, that might be true...**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Bye honey! See ya tomorrow!" My rabbit friend, Bunny called to me as we parted ways.

"Okay!" I called back as I turned to walk away. I only took one step when my phone went off. I pulled it out from my back pocket and looked to see who texted.

**Blaze:**

**Hey Amy, meet us at Sonic's house. It's another stupid plan of his.**

I blinked. Sonic is full of surprises. I quickly unlocked my phone and started texting back.

**Amy:**

**I'm on my way. What's this about?**

I took a quick look around and turned left down a street. Is Sonic planing to help that, fox girl? I hope not, I don't really approve of her. I stopped walking when I heard my phone go off again.

**Blaze:**

**It's about Lena Breeze a new pop singer she needs a new band.**

I glared at my phone. It was about her. I quickly responded,

**Amy:**

**K, thx**

I put my phone back in my pocket and started stomped down the road. I didn't even turn around when I heard someone talking.

"Ah!" I yelled when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see Mighty wearing a dark blue shirt, and blue leans and Ray wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. I breathed a sigh out of relief. "Goodness, you guys scared me." I told them.

"Well, you scared us when you didn't hear us calling you." Mighty told me as Ray nodded his head.

"Sorry," I said, "did Blaze tell you about Lena Breeze?" I asked.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, but it was Tails."

"Alright then, lets get going. I think we all know what happens if we keep Sonic waiting." I joked as we started walking.

"How've you been Amy? It's been awhile since we last saw each other." Mighty asked. Mighty and Ray go to a private high school, so we don't see them much. We meet in middle school, in soccer. And that's a long story.

"I've been good. I have lots of homework, weekends planed, and Sonic's crazy ideas to deal with." I told them as they chuckled. "How about you guys?" I asked.

"Hmm, nothing new. Our school is still as tough as ever, I'm not even gonna mention the kids that go there. We still got Chip and Charmy to hang out with though." Mighty told me.

"Mighty, you do remember we're meeting them at the mall, right?" Ray said. Mighty's eyes widened.

"Thanks Ray! I almost forgot!" Mighty exclaimed. He turned to me and continued, "The mall is our usual meeting place, since they got the text too, we decided to meet there and head to Sonic's house."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I said as we continued to walk. To tell the truth, I never really see Mighty and Ray much. Our group of friends turned into, boys and girls. We only see everyone is when, well when Sonic has a crazy plan. There was a awkward silence between us three. I couldn't think of anything to ask.

"Have you met Leona before, Amy?" Ray finally asked.

"It's Lena not Leona, and yes. She's okay." I told them.

"Is she nice?" Mighty asked.

"She knows her manners." I said simply.

"Who introduced you to her?" Ray asked.

"Sonic." I mumbled. I heard Mighty chuckle, and Ray try to keep his laughter in. I quickly shot the a glare and they stopped. Why does everyone think I hate it when girls hangout with Sonic?

There was a another silence, then Ray asked, "Do you know how Sonic met her?"

"Hmm." I started. "All he told me that he met her on his way to school. It must have been an action packed meeting, because Sonic didn't get to school until nine-fifteen. That's a record even for him!" I finished. We all laughed at the thought of Sonic, the fastest thing alive, arriving hours late for school.

"I always knew Sonic would break records, but this, I have to say, I wasn't expecting, at all." Ray told us. I giggled.

"Here we are." I heard Mighty say. I quickly looked around. We were standing in front of the mall. Wow, that was quick.

"So, were do you guys usually meet?" I asked as we walked in.

"We meet at 'Young Wild And Playing'." Ray told me as we walked around the mall.

"Wait," I started, "isn't that a music store?" I asked. I recognize the name, maybe it was the time I was here shopping with Blaze, Cream, Marine, and Rouge. Hmm.

"Yes it is. Do you know it?" Mighty asked. I nodded my head. "Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"Oh no." I said shaking my head. "I remember reading the name before, that's all." I told them. They nodded their heads. "Do you guys play anything?" I asked trying to keep this conversation going. Mighty shook his head.

"I actually play the banjo." Ray mumbled. My eyes widened as I turned to face him.

"Wow, I don't think I ever met someone who could play that. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, it's fun to pick up and play once and a while." He told me. I nodded my head.

"Do you guys know if Chip or Charmy play anything?" I asked.

"I think Charmy still plays the accordion and Chip plays the harmonica." Mighty said. There was another silence. So much for keeping this conversation going.

"How are the girls doing?" Ray asked out of the blue. I looked at him slightly shocked. Okay, not slightly, but pretty shocked. Why would he ask that? Was he out of things to ask, or, did he have a crush? I raised my eyebrow at that thought.

"They're all doing very well." I started as I looked at Ray from the corner of my eye. "Blaze still loves reading, Rouge is still looking out for jewelry, but she broke her stealing habit, Cosmo is still as good as ever, she recently found out that she's a really good drawer, Tikal is still a wonder, Sally well, is just Sally, and Cream," I paused to think, "she's still as nice as ever." I finished. I saw Ray's smile grow.

"That's good." He said.

"How about Chip and Charmy?" I asked.

"Oh their fine. Charmy is still trying to get out of school and work for the Chaotix, and Chip is still focused on school." Mighty informed me.

"Didn't Vector offer you guys full time jobs for the Chaotix Crew?" I asked thinking back.

"We decide to help him whenever it was needed. We don't have time to work full time because of school." Mighty told me. I nodded my head.

"Here we are!" Ray chirped. I turned to see a music store. I could see all sort of types of instruments. Some, I had no idea what they were.

"There you guys are!" I heard someone call in a high pitched voice. I turned around to see Charmy Bee wearing a black jacket and track-pants and Chip wearing red shirt and leans. To be honest, I don't know what Chip is. A mix between a bear and a fairy, I think...

"Hey! Long time no see!" Mighty joked as they giggled. They greeted each other.

"Wow, Amy, it's need forever since I last saw you!" Charmy said turning to me.

"Same goes for you." I told him as we started walking.

"How did soccer practice go, Mighty?" Chip asked.

"Same as usual." Mighty answered simply.

"That's good and all but," Charmy started, "Vector gave me a personal mission!" He announced.

"Wow, really?" Mighty asked.

"Awesome! It's about time!" Ray told him.

"Yeah, I know. It took him long enough to see th-"

"Well, out with it!" Chip complained cutting off Charmy.

"Alright alright. It all started yesterday, when I was flying around the office telling Vector about my day at school. Suddenly, this huge plant thing comes out of nowhere and hits Vector! Before he pass's out, he tells me 'your our hope last hope. Up root that monster!' So, I followed the beast through mountain and valley, until we came to his cave-"

"Wait, how did this happen in less the fifteen hours?" Ray butted in.

"Sh! I'm the one telling the story! Okay, I was at the part when I met the monster in the cave, we had a crazy battle, I had one Pokemon left,-"

"Wait what? A Pokemon? Charmy, something tells me that this was made up. How on earth did you get a Pokemon? And what did Vector actually have you do?" Might butted in, this time.

"So you're telling me, you don't believe me?" Charmy asked sadly. We all nodded our heads in unison. He sighed then continued, "Fine, be so mean, Vector asked me to uproot the weeds in the front. So, I pretended that happened." He mumbled. I started laughing, but quickly stopped when I saw everyone giving me funny looks.

"What? Wasn't his story funny?" I asked them. They looked up in thought.

"Yeah, kinda." Chip admitted.

"I guess so." Ray agreed.

"Yeah." Mighty said.

"See? Hey Charmy, how did it end?" I asked turning to the bee.

"Well, I destroyed it, and then I went back to check on Vector. When he saw me, had yelled at me saying, 'Where have you been?' I told him what I did and he said sorry. He then took me out of school and told me I could work full time at 'Chaotix'. The end!" He told us happily as we exited the mall. Mighty, Chip, and Ray started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as we started heading towards Sonic's house.

"It's just...Charmy...is _never_...gonna...get a full... Time job at 'Chaotix'." Mighty told me through laughs. "Vector says his too immature!" He finished once he stopped laughing. I chuckled.

"Hey! There's still a chance! I just have to impress him." Charmy trailed off.

"We'll see, we'll see." Ray said.

"Is that Sonic's house up there?" Chip butted in pointing up ahead. (A/N I'll let you decide what it looks like)

"Yep." I answered confidently.

"Why are you so sure?" Mighty asked raising his eyebrow. I was taken aback by his question, but shook it off.

"I've been to his house before." I answered slowly as he shrugged. There was silence until we got it the front door. Charmy knocked and we waited. I heard, footsteps, and then the jingling of the doorknob. It opened to revel Sonic.

"Oh, hey guys! C'mon in!" He told us as I jumped over to him and hugged his arm. We walked in. "Everyone else is in the living room." Sonic said pointing down the hall. Once we were at the end, I saw Tails, Blaze, and the fox girl. I glared at her for a second, before sitting down next to Sonic.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Charmy asked.

* * *

**A/N Told you! Short. I'm also sorry for the wait. I'm trying to introduce every character before I really get to the auditions, or should I just introduce them at Sonic's house? I don't know. I'll make up my mind in next chapter! (hopefully!)**

**Me: Ps, I'll get the next chapter really soon so you guys don't feel that, unsatisfied.**

**Lena: I'll make sure of that. *starts glaring***

**I really like fanfiction!**

**I really like writing!**

**I really like reading!**

**LA J Lover7778 singing off :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: aaaaaannnddd here it is! Heres a quick note to Christian Ape99: I totally agree! I guess I didn't explain the auditions very well, they're for Lena's band. And thanks for reviewing! :) anyway, I hope you all like this, I worked longer on it then I thought. Well, I was at the 'March For Life' down in Washington DC when I was writing chapters 3 and 4 last Thursday so, that makes up for it, right?**

**Lena: not really.**

**Me: hey! Life is very important!**

**Lena: don't get me wrong, life is amazing, but you still could have written a little.**

**Me: true... Hey wait! I did write a little!**

**Lena: a little isn't enough, disclaimer please.**

**Me: only since you said 'please'. I don't own Sonic. If I did, I would have played, at least, one of his games by now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena's POV

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" The bee that just entered asked as he started flying around the room. I decided to get comfy on the couch I was sitting on as I leaned on the armrest. Sonic was sitting next to me with Amy on the other side of him. He didn't seam to surprised, more like annoyed. Blaze and Tails was sitting on the couch next to the one I was on. A bear- fairy, thing, was sitting on the armrest of the couch the armadillo and the flying squirrel were sitting on. Sonic opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the door. He sighed.

"I'll get it Sonic." Blaze said as she got up. "So you can stay with your '_girlfriend_'." She teased with a grinned as she left. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Sonic shot me a glare and I stopped. He turned to the bee and signalled him to come. The blue blur mumbled something to him that I didn't hear. The bee flew over to Blaze's seat and sat down.

"Hey guys, come on in." I heard Blaze say from the hall. A few seconds later, she came back in with five more people. There was a cream rabbit with a Chao, she was wearing a orange shirt and a yellow skirt, a pale red echidna wearing a red shirt and orange skirt, a white bat wearing a tight black shirt and skinny jeans, a green seedrain wearing a yellow and green dress just above her knees with white leggings, and another red echidna wearing a red/brown shirt and jeans. The rabbit with her Chao quickly grabbed Amy and pulled her to a couch along with the pale echidna, seedrain, and bat. Blaze shot Sonic a glare before sitting down next to him. She then got a glare from a certain pink hedgehog. The red echidna sat down next to the flying squirrel and the armadillo.

"Alright," Sonic started as he stood up without Amy, "I guess most of you are wondering why I had you all called- er- texted here. I met a new friend on my way to school today-"

"That made you two hours late." Blaze mumbled a little to loud. Everyone laughed. I found myself giggling, but quickly stopped. I hate to gang up on people. Sonic rolled his eyes then looked at me. He was about to say something, then-

"Looks like he got _busy_!" The red echidna shouted. Sonic quickly turned his attention to him. I blushed at the comment. Are all his friends like this?

They started at each other, the red echidna with a smirk and Sonic glaring. It seamed like forever, but turned out to be about thirty seconds before Sonic asked, "C'mon Kunx, can you to stay focused for at _least_ one minutes?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked from Sonic to the echidna. There was a silence. It seamed like hours, but was cut shot when someone started knocking at the door.

Blaze slowly got up and said, "I'll get it. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." She left. I started to get very uncomfortable. Sonic and the red echidna were still staring at each other. Once I heard the door open, they started laughing. Nobody joined them. I must have looked very confused because Tails walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"They're always like this." The young fox started, "They'll argue, then have a stare-off, and finally laugh it off. They're very good friends, they just have _odd_ ways of showing it." The young fox informed me. I nodded my head.

"Hey Sonic?" I heard a male say. I turned my head to see a silver hedgehog with Blaze. My eyes went wide at the sight. They looked so cute together! Just adorable.

"Heh heh, yeah?" Sonic asked after his crazy outburst of laughter.

"I tell you _once_, and I'll tell you every time you invite me to your house, get more _seats_!" The silver hedgehog told him. Okay, I was feeling uncomfortable before, but now, that feeling multiplied. I mean, I'm in a house, I only know four people out of fifteen, and it seams like everyone is yelling! I kinda wish we would skip to the introductions.

"Alright, I'm _sorry_," Sonic said sarcastically to silver the hedgehog, "I'll be right back." He finished as he sped off.

Tails quickly slipped in to the blue blur's seat. He leaned to my ear and whispered, "Do you mind?" I shook my head as he leaned back. I felt slightly better with Tails next to me. Not that I like like him, it's just nice to have a friend I can rely on at my side. It didn't take long for Sonic to come back, actually about ten seconds.

"Here you are." Sonic said as he put down two chairs next to the couch I was at. Blaze and the hedgehog sat down. "Okay, I think I can start now, like I was saying, I met a new friend, Lena Breeze," he continued as he gestured to me, "now that you all know her, I think it's 'bout time she met you guys." He finished. Thank God! The introductions! "You can start Charmy." He said pointing at the bee.

"Okay," the bee started as he got up, "so, I'm Charmy, I'm thirteen years old, I like the colour orange, and my favourite food is anything with sugar. Lots of people call me hyper, but I think I'm not to bad. I'm a detective, it's a part-time job. I like fast music and I find reading, boring." He finished as he sat in his seat. I quickly looked at Blaze, she looked mad, not only that, but, I think I saw fire in her eyes. The silver hedgehog quickly put one of his hands on her shoulder, she seamed to calm her down, a little.

"Okay, I guess I'm next," the rabbit started sweetly as she stood up, "I'm Cream, and this is Cheese," she said pointing at her Chao, "I'm thirteen too, and I like peaceful music. My favourite food has to be cakes and my favourite colour is bight yellow. Everyone says I'm polite, but I don't want to brag. I love to bake with my mom. I like to read, especially with a nice hot cup of coco." She finished smiling. I smiled at her. She seams very nice, I can tell by her voice.

"Then I'm up next," Amy started as she stood up, "I'm Amy, my favourite colours are red, and blue. I like pop music, and I really like to eat pizza. I'm fifteen years old and, some people say I should act my age more. I really like shopping, and I find reading enjoyable." She finished as she sat back down. She sounds like a nice peppy girl.

"Alright, my turn," the pale red echidna started as she stood up, "I'm Tikal, thirteen years old, my favourite colour is pink. I like cookies, and I like to walk around forests. I like to listen to instrumental music when I'm reading. Some people find it hard to believe I'm Knuckles little sister." She sat back down. I blinked. Who was Knuckles?

"Knuckles is the red echidna over there." Tails leaned to my ear to tell me. I nodded my head while looking at him. He looked kinda threatening.

"Then it's my turn," the Seedrain started as she stood up, "I'm Cosmo, I have many hobbies, drawing, singing, dancing, reading, and so on. I don't know if I have a favourite colour, it would have to be white or green, or both. I love the outdoors and listening to music, I don't really have a favourite type, they're all good! People as always telling me I have lots of talent. I like all food, but my favourite has to be apples. Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Your age." Blaze replied. I guess she has short-term memory too.

"Oh right! I'm thirteen." She finished as she sat down. Thirteen? Wow, that's one talented girl.

"Alrighty then, my turn," the white bat said as she stood up, "I'm Rouge, I'm sixteen, my favourite colour is red and I like salads. I love shipping for jewellery and some people say it's a bad hobby. I like fast music, and some rap, not all kinds. Reading is okay, but I prefer other things." She finished and sat down. I studied Rouge. I've seen people like her before, and when they said 'shopping for jewelry' it meant 'stealing jewelry'. I could see in her sapphire eyes that she was telling the truth. I guess she'll have to prove it to me later.

"My turn!" The, bear fairy, said as he stood up, "I'm Chip, and I like reading, it's my hobby. I like mashed potatoes and I like the colour green. I'm thirteen, and some people ask why I like school so much. My answer is, 'why not like it?'. I don't have a favourite kind of music, I'll listen to it, I just never really looked into it. I also like to learn new things." He finished as he sat back down. That's one chirpy little guy.

"Okay," the armadillo started as she got up, "I'm Mighty, and I'm fifteen. A lot of people ask about my name, it was given to me when I was young. I had lost my favourite toy and I was looking all over for it. When I found it under a couch, I lifted the couch to get it. Ever since that day, I've been Mighty. My favourite food is chicken. I like the colour brown and I like rap. Reading is okay, I guess." He finished quickly as he sat down. Okay, never make this guy mad, though he does seam very nice.

"Then it's my turn!" The flying squirrel started as he got up, "I'm Ray, and I'm fourteen. Many people had asked me if I can fly, and well no, I can only glide. I like chocolate and my favourite colour is yellow. My favourite kind of music, um, probably is pop. I like to read, but you should never read and glide at the same time. It ends badly." He finished as he sat down. I've never met a flying squirrel before, and he seams very, how to say it, go-with-the-flow-ish. Yeah, that didn't really come out right.

"Alright," the red echidna started as he stood up, "I'm Knuckles, I'm sixteen and I like rap music. A lot of people think I'm bully, but I'm not that mean. I have a part-time job at a museum. My favourite colour is dark brown and I enjoy hamburgers. I like rap music. I don't really enjoy reading." He finished as he sat down. I looked at Blaze again, she was glaring at Knuckles, with the slightest hint of fire in her eyes. The silver hedgehog didn't seam to notice. I slightly panicked inside. Knuckles looks like a nice guy, he probably speaks his mind to much, but nice.

"Alright, Silver your next." Sonic said. The silver hedgehog nodded his head and stood up.

"Oh, right. I'm Silver, I don't know the origin of my name, so don't ask. I like to get away and read sometimes. I like old music, like from the eighties. I'm sixteen years Old. My favourite colour is silver, don't ask. My favourite food, umm, that's a hard one, I like very thing I eat, so I'm gonna say all food. A lot of people say I'm always kind and caring, and I try to be. And some people call me annoying, but I don't believe them." He finished. Sonic and Knuckles snorted at his last statement and some giggles were heard. I shrugged.

"Alright, you know us, how about you Lena? Got anything to say?" Sonic asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh right," I started as I stood up, "I'm Lena, as you all know, I'm fifteen and I personally like pop music. My favourite thing to do is sing, and sometimes write songs. My favourite food is peanut butter sandwiches as my favourite colours are purple and gold. Umm, people say I can be too emotional at times, which I find its okay to be emotional from time to time. And since everyone else said something about reading, I'll say I like to read, from time to time." I finished as I sat down.

"Okay great, now, I guess most of you are wondering why I wanted you to meet Lena, well, the one thing she forgot to mention was, she's a new singer." Everyone, except Blaze, Tails, Amy, and Sonic looked at me.

"Really? Like, you perform in concerts, and get record deals? Stuff like that?" Might (I think that was his name) asked. I nodded my head.

"Whoa, did not see that coming." Knuckle (again, I think that was his name) said. The bat giggled to herself at that comment.

"Cool! You sing on stage! What's it like?" Charms (I think?) asked. Sonic face palmed.

"That's awesome! How many fans do you have?" Tikal (I think) asked.

"Yeah! Oh! How many songs have you written?" Charmfully (I think?) asked.

"Alright, before the questions get out of hand," Sonic started as he looked at the bee, "she needs some help." Everyone, but Tails, Blaze, and Amy had confused faces. "Her band just broke up and she needs a new one within three days. In other words, by Wednesday." Everyone blinked.

"Alright, what do we do?" Silver asked.

"Well, we get her a band of course!" Charmly said (I'm having a lot of trouble with this guys name). Sonic face palmed, again."I'm actually glad your listening Charmy," Thats his name! "but can you leave the explaining to me?" Sonic asked, clearly annoyed. The bee puffed his cheeks and looked away. "Thank you. Now, we need to set up auditions for-"

"Wait, she's gonna perform with people she doesn't even know?" Amy asked cutting off Sonic. The blue blur sighed. "Well, I don't know, maybe-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," I started cutting off Sonic, "it's probably gonna be a one time thing." He looked at me unsure. "I could be a solo singer, I just hire bands to play with me." I told him. He nodded his head slowly.

"This is your band." Cosmic (maybe? Still not good with names) started. "It's however you want it." She finished. I smiled at her.

"Okay, there's your answer Amy." Sonic said turning to the pink hedgehog. "Now, back to the auditions, we need to rent a place, get flyers made, and decorations put up. Any ideas?" The blur asked. Blaze face palmed, Tails shook his head and a lot of annoyed sighs were heard. To think this guy actually had a plan to begin with! Does he just make up stuff as he goes or something?

As if Tails was reading my mind, he leaned next to my ear and said, "Sonic can be a very kind person, but he can also get ahead of himself. He can also be a little over confident at times, and-"

"That's enough Tails." Sonic said cutting off the young fox and holding up his hand. Tails scratched the back of his head and mumbled something.

"How about we ask Saint John's Church to host the auditions?" Silver asked. I turned my attention to the silver hedgehog. I think I saw that church, it was huge! I know for sure it at two floors, and it was as wide as a school. Pretty big for a Catholic Church.

Sonic nodded his head slowly, "that could work, of course there's the fee that we would have to-"

"Don't worry about the money, my manager is willing to use a lot if it means to get this concert up and running." I told them. Everyone looked at me. What? They've never seen someone with determination before? I mean, sure my manager is there to organize my concerts and stuff, but he is also a very proud man. He likes to see work done, and he hates to restart on big or, in my case, first projects. He sometimes goes out of his way to get somethings done, but most of the time he has everything planed from the start.

"Seriously? Well, that dude really wants to see this through, doesn't he?" Mights (I think I'm getting close...) asked. I nodded my head.

"That's a good thing," Sonic started, "we'll see if Saint John is willing to help us. I'm pretty sure there's nothing going on over there this week, right Cream?"

"That's right Sonic." The young rabbit replyed.

"Alright, that's done, anyone got ideas for decorations?" Tails asked.

"I think the girls and I can do that." Coso (maybe?) said. Sonic nodded his head.

"Great, all we need now are the flyers." Knux (as Sonic called him) said. Everyone nodded their heads slowly.

"Hey! I have some ideas! Like we could have a huge billboard-"

"No Charmy, no." Amy said as she clapped her hand over his mouth. I looked at the scene with confusion. Was that bee boy always like this?

"Hey Sonic?" Ray (I think?) started, "why did you ask Charmy to come? We all know he's a big ball of fun, but really? You called him over for, what reason?" He finished sarcastically. Sonic sighed.

"Hey! That's not very nice to say!" Creams (I'm pretty sure about this name) started, "Charmy is as much a friend as anyone else here!" Creams yelled in her high pitched voice. She soon blushed, from embarrassment I think, and shrunk in her seat. It sounded so cute, but that didn't take away what the words meant. I stared at her amazed. I never expected this from the cute little rabbit.

Charmy finally got Amy hand off his mouth and said, "it's true! I'm a friend too! Unless you guys think I'm annoying too." The bee said sadly. I felt tears started to form in my eyes. I heard Sonic sigh loudly.

"Charmy, we aren't here for you! We're here for Lena!" Kunxles (I think?) said.

"You don't need to have pity for him. He's just pretending." Tails told me. I nodded my head slowly. "Hey Sonic, I have a few ideas for the flyers." The young genius said as he turned to the blue blur. Sonic turned around on his heel and looked at Tails.

"Well, out with it!" Sonic said. Tails pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing.

"Here." The fox said as he gave his phone to Sonic.

"Huh, not half bad buddy." The blur commented lifting his eyebrows. "Here Lena, what do you think?" He asked as he handed me the phone. I took it. My eyes widened, how could someone have the time to make this?

At the top of the page it read: **Ever wanted to play on a real stage? Well, here's your chance!** The words were outlined in blue. Just below the those words it read: **Lena Breeze is in need of a band. Come by Saint John's Church for the auditions. You could be picked for to play with her on stage this Saturday! Requirements: **The last words were outlined in gold. Blue and gold, huh, they look better then I thought they could together.

"Wow, looks great. When did you make this?" I asked handing the phone back to its owner.

"Well-"

"Okay, we got the flyer, now we gotta get a place. Cream, your mom is still the secretary there, right?" The young rabbit nodded her head. "Great, lets get goin'!" The blue blur finished as he ran out of the house. Everyone sighed.

* * *

**Me: and there you go! I hope you enjoyed. Again, if you have an OC or any song suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

**Lena: please note that she will only use the ones she likes. Anyways, I thought you already had a few songs picked out for the story?**

**Me: yeah, so? I would still like to see what other nice people would like to read. **

**Lena: whatever. *leaves***

**Me: hey! Wait up! * starts run after lena* see you next chapter!**

**ps, thanks ****Skyfrost14**** for reviewing following and favouriting! :)**

**Life is important.**

**Life is AWESOME.**

**Life, no matter what, has a purpose. **

**LA J Lover7778 signing off :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: okay, really sorry, in Silver's introduction I wrote 'seventies' instead of 'eighties'. Sorry about that!**

**Lena: you better be. Just so you know, she fixed it. Go check if you don't believe me. **

**Me: I'm also sorry for the wait. I had a small case of 'writers block' and I was busy. Plus I got a little lazy when reading it over. I wanted to make this chapter longer (because its like, the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life), but I didn't want to make my loyal readers wait too long. Ok, that about covers it. Lena, the disclaimer. **

**Lena: ok, she doesn't own the song 'Love Changes Everything' or Sonic the hedgehog. If she did own Sonic, then there would be a tv show for teens with me in it. **

**Me: and don't forgot there would be silvaze! (I love the couple) enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaze's POV **

I face palmed. I'll never understand Sonic. But I'm not gonna lie, he's fun to be around. He's the perfect person to make fun of, because most of the time he'll laugh with us. I just wish he would think more. And actually care about school. I guess no one is perfect.

"We should go with him, right?" Chip asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Chip, I wanna go as much as you, but Ray and I gotta go. We have that science project to take care of, remember?" Mighty said as he turned to the flying squirrel. Chip face palmed and fell back on the armrest.

"Oh wow, I almost forgot!" Ray exclaimed holding his hand to his head.

"When's the project due?" Cosmo asked.

"It's due Wednesday." Ray said.

"Alrighty then, you guys get to work. We'll keep you updated on the auditions if tell us when you finish. I know Sonic will have something for you guys to do." Rouge told them. They nodded their heads.

"Good, now that's taken care of," Tails started as he turned to the girls, "you girls can start on the decoration shopping." I looked them. They all had smiles on their faces. Why do girls like shopping so much? A mystery even I can't understand.

"So Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Cosmo, Blaze, and I are going shopping while you, Lena, Silver, Kunckles, Chip, and Charmy go find Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Actually, Knuckles and I have loads of chores to catch up on when we get home, sorry." Tikal said. I sighed. We're only losing people!

"Alright, that leaves five girls to go shopping and five people to find Sonic." Lena said. I turned my head to look at her. That was pretty fast math. Come to think of it, what school does she go to? I've never seen her before, so she couldn't have gone to Chaos Control High. Hmm.

"Can we make it _four_ girls go shopping and _six_ people find Sonic? I'm not in the mood for shopping and I would like to go with Lena." I said.

"Sure! I-I mean, Lena could u-use a girl to t-talk to." Silver stuttered as he scratched his head nervously. I smiled to myself, that's Silver for you. A horrible lier.

"Okay, we have our plan, as Sonic says, lets do it to it!" Cream said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey SSooonnniicc! I'm home!" We all heard someone yell from the hall. I face planed. How could we all forget about Sonic siblings? There's only two! Manic and Sonia.

Sonic's parents died a long time ago, actually when he was four. The blue blur has been living with has brother and sister ever since. Sonic never told us the full story, I know he left out a lot of details, but of course Tails knows most of them. Tails and Sonic have known each other for as long as anyone could remember. They're as good as brothers.

Tails quickly got out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Oh, hey Tails! Is Sonic here?" Sonic's older brother Manic asked.

"Who's that?" Lena whispered.

"That's Sonic's older brother." I told her. I was sitting the closest to her, so might as well clear her confusion. She nodded her head.

"Really? Well, I should have guessed." A green hedgehog said as he walked into the room with Tails. He was wearing a work outfit, black pants and a white t-shirt with a logo on it. "Hey guys! Does any- wait, who's this?" He asked once he spotted Lena. He put one of his hands on his chin and studied her. I could sense Lena getting nervous. She did just meet eleven new people, and learned what they liked and disliked. I think I might be nervous too. Maybe.

"This is Lena," I told him, "she's a new singer and just lost her band. We're helping her out."

He nodded his head slowly then said, "I saw you in the 'today's newiz'. Fancy seeing you at my house!" She smiled and nodded her head. Nervousness, gone.

"May I ask your name?" She asked politely. "No one ever told me Sonic had a brother. Until now of course."

"Really? Oh well, that blue rock star never gets anything right. I'm Manic." The green hedgehog replied.

**_Yes, love, love changes everything._**

"Oh, sorry about that." Silver said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He left the room, taking the music with him.

There was a moment of silence, with some mumbling in the background. I looked at Lena, she didn't seam to nervous, it was more like uneasy. Without thinking I out my hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned her head and looked at me, clearly surprised by my action. I smiled at her and nodded my head a little. She smiled back and grabbed my hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. She really does seam nice. I think we're gonna get along very w-

"Alright," Silver started, breaking my thought, as he walked back into the room, "Sonic is waiting for us, so lets get going." He told us. Tails, Chip, Charmy, Lena, and I stood up, ready to leave.

"Alright girls," Rouge started, "lets get shopping!" Amy, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge all stood up and high-fived each other. I'm never gonna understand girls and shopping.

"Lets get going Knuckles." Tikal said. The red echidna nodded his head. They both stood up.

"I think we should get going too, Mighty." Ray said. The armadillo nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, good luck you guys," Manic told us, "and tell Sonic I said 'hello'." The green hedgehog smirked while looking at Tails. The young fox nervously chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Sure thing." Tails responded while he scratching the back of his head slyly. We left the house and parted ways. The girls instantly started talking about what stores to go to. I still don't understand. Knuckles and Tikal said they had to run to the store for their mom. Ray and Mighty went strait over to Ray's house to work. And my little group headed for Saint Johns Church.

"Hey Lena, have you ever been to Johns before?" Tails asked. The fox singer put her hand on her chin.

"I think I've seen it before. Is it that, mega church?" She asked.

Tails chuckled then answered, "Yes, it is pretty big, isn't it?"

"It's the biggest church I've ever seen!" Charmy started, " It's got bells, and towers, and statues, and flowers, and-"

"That's enough Charmy." I told the over-hyper bee as I clamped my hand over his loud mouth. He mumbled something in to it, that no one heard.

"Hey, lets not make this a fight." Chip told me. I glared at him, then took a deep breath. The last thing I need to do is lose control. I removed my hand and continued to walk. Silver put his had on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. He's so nice to me, he knows how to clam me down. He smiled back and gave a little nodded. I felt my cheeks getting hot. I quickly turned away not wanting him to see me blush. If he saw, it would make things awkward between us, and I don't want that. Silver removed his hand and walked on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Where's Saint John's exactly?" Chip asked. I turned my full attention on the conversation ahead of me. I need to get Silver out of my head before I lose control.

"It's right next to Station Park, pretty close to here." Tails answered.

"Really?" I asked. I'm pretty much always there. Other then the library, it's a great place to read. It has the perfect climbing trees. How come I've never seen a church around there?

"John is right behind it." Tails answered.

"Wait, isn't Station Park the place I met you, Blaze?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "why?"

"I just remembered, that's where my concert is gonna take place." She told me.

"Cool! What time is your concert? Will it be dark? Will you have lights? What are you gonna sing? Anything _good_?" Charmy finished looked excitedly at Lena.

"If I have a concert, it will be in the in the day light." She answered.

"That's cool, I do prefer concerts like that. All the lights in the dark can hurt your eyes." Silver said. Everyone nodded their heads slowly.

"True, but have you ever been to a concert in the dark?" Lena asked as she turned her head to him.

"Yes, and it got crazy." He answered as he shivered.

"Well, have you ever been to a _Christian_ concert in the dark?" She asked. Wait, there's _Christian_ concerts?

"Um, no. I didn't think they had those." He answered. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but of course our loud-mouth friend, Charmy, beat her;

"We're hereeeee!" He cheered as the church came into view. It was right in front of us, on the other side of the intersection.

"Wow." Lena said under her breath. The church was huge, a mega church, as Lena called it. Some people call it a basilica it's so big. It has two huge doors at the front, I think were about twenty feet tall. Over the doors was a large tower with a large bell inside. The church spread in all directions, with more towers and bells at every corner.

"They have to at least have _one_ spare room in there." Lena commented.

* * *

**Me: and there you go! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and for the length. That was totally all my fault.**

**Lena: yep, I had nothing to do with it. **

**Me: hey-!**

**Lena: J Lover, the 'thank you's?**

**Me: oh right! Thank you Christian Ape99 for the suggestion! I looked up the song, and I was like 'wow, I gotta use this!' I'm still deciding if I'm gonna use it in Lena's concert-**

**Lena: you mean _I'm_ still deciding. **

**Me: yes, _you're_ still deciding, but anyway, thanks! Until next time:**

**_Did you know something?_**

**_Something so important that your life depends on it?_**

**_Jesus loves you. A LOT! Enough to die for your sins. Great, isn't it?_**

**LA J Lover7778 signing off :3**


End file.
